Factions
There are 3 factions in Galaxy Battleship (emblems are shown above): * The Empire - Green * The Republic - Red * The Federation - Blue Faction Construction * In the "Construction" tab of the factions page, you can donate resources for xp to help your faction level up. * Donating is also important to gain honor tokens to use at the trade ship. See Honor Roll below for more information. * You also receive varying sums of merits per donation, increasing alongside the resource amount required to donate. Officers & Elections * You can view the elections page by tapping the "Officers" tab in the Factions page then tapping "Election" * Elections are held every 15 days, and last 24 hours once the election starts. * When the trials are active, the player may use the orange "Challenge" button to attempt the first trial. If you succeed a "Win!" message will appear and you'll move on to the next trial (no troops will be lost). If you are defeated a "LOSE!" message will appear and all troops in your fleet are expended. NOTE TO PLAYERS: Losing a trial in the election sometimes does not update your troop count properly if your auto-reinforce is toggled on. Re-logging will fix this issue (purely graphical). * The trials get increasingly difficult, unfortunately we have no specifics on stats/CE of the defenders you attack in the trial except that they are preset fleets that are the same for everyone. If you fail x4 in a row it's safe to say you won't be able to beat the Trial. * The most progressed players in the election trials will be shown below the challenge button, during the elections CinC , VCinC candidates, and the runners up will show. * In the event more than one player is on a particular trial, the first player that completed the trial will get priority (it sorts the player that finished the trial first as being the candidate). * After the election, the CinC (Commander in chief) can appoint x8 CCDR (Corps Commanders) from the top 30 ranking players in the faction to join in the officers page and receive faction rank privileges. * All faction officers get the "Special Attack" feature, which makes attacking players cost 0 AP (only cost is the energy spent). CinC and VCinC can "Rally" which consumes x10 Junior Teleports, but allows 8 players to move nearby, CCDR may rally 4 players for x4 Junior Teleports. Note: Online notice not yet implemented Honor Roll * In the "Honor Roll" tab of the factions page you can see which players in your faction have the most: ** Base Attack (Successful attacks on enemy players) ** Celestial Object Attack (Successful attacks on Celestial Objects) ** Donation (Donating resources to the Faction Construction) In each category, you will see the top contributors for your faction, along with the amount of Honor coins they'll receive at 23:59 Server time every Thursday. Honor coins can be used at the trade ship, which is unlocked at player level 55. * For completing the required task in each Honor Roll category, you will be given resources in 3 tiers. * You can collect these resources from the bottom of the screen on the Honor roll page in their respective categories. Within each faction, you have a rank that affects your leader-board position and gives you more skill-books per day to use on commander skills. You can promote your rank with merits and materials, Read more here: Faction Ranks